Sakuramochi
Main= |rarity = R |class = Magic |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = |pairs2 = |paired1 = Beggar's Chicken |paired2 = |fa1 = Poor Spirit |fa2 = Tanuki |recipe = Omurice (Recipe) |food type = Dessert |birthplace = Japan |birth year = 20th century |cn name = 樱饼 |personality = Warm |height = 158cm / 5ft.2in. |likes1 = Taiyaki |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Kat Cressida |cvjp = Mineuchi Tomomi |cvcn = Mu Fei (沐霏) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = yes |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=I wish for clear skies every day. |bio=An optimistic young girl who hates seeing people sad. She enjoys making other people happy by summoning beautiful cherry blossoms to brighten up their day. |food introduction=The soft texture combined with the sweetness of red beans nourishes the taste buds just like a warm spring breeze. |power = 1005 |atk = 21 |def = 12 |hp = 287 |crit = 753 |critdmg = 931 |atkspd = 1008 |acquire = * Summoning * Shard Fusion * Airship |events = * Spring Blossoms Among the Night * Food Soul's Wish *Grand Dress-Up |normaltitle = Sakura Oath |normal = Sakuramochi uses cherry blossoms to forge a wall around the team member with the highest Def, boosting their Def by 1 for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Sakura Dance |energy = Sakuramochi propels a large amount of cherry blossoms to attack all enemies, dealing 40% of the Food Soul's Atk stat as damage plus 15 extra damage, while also reducing all enemies' Def by 3 for 3 seconds. |title1 = Texture Breakthrough |skill1 = During Judging Voyage, the Texture of all dishes entered is increased by 55 points (+5 per level) |title2 = Cater to Preference |skill2 = Increase the initial Mood of the Judge in Voyage by 3%. (+3 per level) |unlock2 = 2 Stars |name = |contract = It seems like you may have some worries. Can you tell me about them? |login = I'm here! Master Attendant, I've come to help you open up! |arena = I'm so overwhelmed, there's so much that needs to be done. I don't know where to start. |skill = Hehehe~ |ascend = If I can make more people's troubles disappear, then that's great! |fatigue = It feels like today's cherry blossoms have no spirit... |recovering = All of the cherry blossoms are telling me to thank you. |attack = Let's go, Master Attendant! |ko = I'm... I'm sorry... |notice = Master Attendant, it looks like the food is ready~ |idle1 = Today's cherry blossoms seem to be very happy. Have you encountered any good things today? |idle2 = I wish for clear skies every day. |interaction1 = Master Attendant, the weather is very good today, do you want to go for a stroll together? |interaction2 = When it's quiet, I just want to have a cup of tea. |interaction3 = No matter what, you can always come and tell me your troubles. |pledge = Master Attendant, are you really choosing me? ... Thank you, I will absolutely cherish this decision. |intimacy1 = Master Attendant, I want to change the color of the curtains at home. What do you think of pink? |intimacy2 = Master Attendant, Master Attendant! Um, perhaps now we should change the way we address one another? |intimacy3 = Master Attendant, your necktie is crooked. I'll help you re-tie it. |skin = Adventure Sakura |skin quote = Spring is upon us as the wind brings with it the scent of blooming flowers. Master Attendant, do you hear that? The flowers are calling for you. |skin acquire = Spring Blossoms Among the Night event, Food Soul's Wish event, Grand Dress-Up event. }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}} Category:Souls with Restaurant Skills